


Reassurance

by Seasonal



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bonding, Fluff and Humor, Gen, The question of the day is WHY, spoilers for the 4th palace, swan boats, the perils of swan boats, what is this feeling so sudden and new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasonal/pseuds/Seasonal
Summary: Why does looking at a painting lead to being stuck in a swan boat with a problematic artist?  When in doubt, blame Yusuke.





	Reassurance

The smell of curry enriching the air is what Futaba gravitates towards first-- first and always. The second tends to differ, circumstantial on whether Morgana is downstairs and within cheek-squishing proximity, whether Sojiro is seasoning the curry or washing dishes, whether Akira is studying at one of the tables or out doing that weirdly fearless Socializing-With-the-World thing.

Lately, though, the second has become something more consistent. Futaba always stops in front of the painting near the front of the cafe, hands clasped behind her back, and honestly confused as to what it is about "Sayuri" that's so fascinating.

Art is dozens of lines of numbers and codes, composing messages and stories and unlocking control of a system that's vast and full of potential and possibilities. Art is dynamic, heroic, _fun._

These graceful, elegant lines and the way the color seems muted... none of it should really appeal to her, and it's not really either of those things that makes her study "Sayuri" so much.

It's the baby, probably. The way the lady (Sayuri?) looks down at her kid like there's nothing in the world that she loves more and there's also nothing in the world that makes her sadder. And the longer she stares, the more Futaba begins to think that expression is familiar. Like she's seen it on her own mother's face, right before her-- murder.

Inexplicably, that painting is apparently the reason she's stuck where she is right now, or so she thinks, because Yusuke had heard from Sojiro (that traitor) that she'd taken an interest in it and now the two of them are huddled in a swan boat at Inokashira Park. And not even a _blue_ swan boat, or she would have been able to make a Featherman reference, so she's not only confused about the _why_ , but she's also disgruntled.

"Futaba," Yusuke begins grandly, making no effort to actually pedal until she jabs him not-so-softly with her elbow. "Surely you are wondering why I, magnanimously selecting the most expensive boat to glide upon these glistening waters--"

"You're roping me into your insidious plot to grab the fish from here for dinner," Futaba announces, shoving her glasses up with the heel of her palm when they slide down slightly. "Too bad for you, Inari, that's probably illegal. Snatching the ducks, too."

The look Yusuke shifts her way can really only be described as _hilariously offended._ He stares at her as though he'd just caught her brushing her teeth with one of his paintbrushes, one of the ones he'd sighed about giving up dinner for three days for.

"I would _never_ destroy the sanctity, the sublime balance of color and grace these creatures provide the landscape." Yeah, he's offended. "No, my purpose carries with it much more noble connota--"

Futaba squawks, and not because she's not interested in a heavy-worded lecture about his own flawless standards (although she isn't), but because with Yusuke staring intensely at her and not in any other direction, he's gone and pedaled them into a mass of tree branches. The scraping of the branches against the swan's peeling, painted neck sounds like regret.

_I feel you, swan_.

Yusuke, on the other hand, the most _unhelpful_ example of a normal human acting normally in society, brushes his fingers over his chin and chuckles. "Well. I suppose this shall suffice."

"Why are we _here_ ," Futaba groans, sinking her fingers into her hair so she doesn't give in to the urge to shake Yusuke instead. It's bad enough being out on the water surrounded by people she doesn't know; she's not ready for the accusatory glares if they draw too much attention to themselves and there's not enough of Yusuke to hide behind.

(She'll never be ready for accusatory glares, though. The thought of it still makes every tiny cell in her body want to cringe and cower, so small she'd disappear.)

Yusuke, who loves things like art that never gives a clear, concise answer to a formula, lifts his feet off the pedals as the boat remains floating in its branch-y jail. "Sayuri's artist was my mother."

Not for the first time, but definitely swallowing against something that feels dark and heavy, Futaba thinks that she may have learned the identity of the Phantom Thieves on her own and she may have gotten to know them better, but there are still things they're carefully tucking free from the past. And maybe there are things that they'd rather leave behind entirely, so she shifts a little in her cramped spot and doesn't say anything.

But she had heard about Madarame, who had raised Yusuke. His mother wasn't around, and when Sayuri's expression shudders across her memory, she wonders if she, too, knew. That she wasn't going to see her baby again.

"I may not have had the years you shared with your mother, or memories of visits to this park with her." Yusuke gazes out across the water and eases one hand down to trail his fingers through the ripples, forming his own. A nearby duck gives him an irritated quack. "Any righteous anger over her unjust death came belatedly, as I only learned the truth of her death this year, caused by the neglect of the man I would have considered my father at one time. I do not wish to undermine your own feelings when it comes to the loss of your mother, but--"

"Hey," Futaba says, and it's more like a huff, because she makes it be. "You don't need to compare it. You lost your mom. I lost _my_ mom. It's not fair how they died-- no, it _sucks_ , so you don't have to soften how much it sucks with pretty words. I hate to say it, but if you wanna channel Ryuji for a minute and yell or punch something--"

"That would frighten you and I am not that uncouth," Yusuke says promptly. "I brought you here simply to allow both of our mothers to witness that we, you and I, have overcome hardships and require no concern from them. We have grown. They need not fear for us and what trials await us as we proceed along our path."

It's strange to stare at him and completely understand what he's saying and to feel some odd sort of warmth that makes it feel like something's outright _curdling_ in her chest. It's weird. Is this what it's like to rank up? Has their support gone from C to B? Akira had been way easier to attach to!

But before Futaba can agonize over what it's like to sympathize with Yusuke, and to have to probably admit that she should thank him for his thoughtfulness, he abruptly stretches his arm out to the sky, leaning out precariously far from his side of the swan boat.

"Dearest mothers!!"

Oh no.

"Rest assured!! For today, I shall allow Futaba to reside in my bosom when grief encloses her in a shroud-like--"

She doesn't even push him that hard. It's a light shove of embarrassment as people turn their heads to stare.

Yusuke still topples into the water like a gyrating lobster, startling even more unhappy ducks, and by the time he pulls himself back in, trailing water and misery, Futaba is definitely ready to steer the stupid boat back herself, go home, and not leave her laptop's side for the rest of the day, night, and early morning.

 

In the early afternoon of the next day, she and Akira bring him one of her instant yakisoba packs because there's no point in going to Mementos when the idiot has a head cold.

If she mutters "Thanks," when he takes the container from her, it's drowned out anyway by his effusive gratitude.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow this writing spree continues?? I do have a few more ideas tucked up my sleeves, but if anyone would like to see a thing for me, I'm open to suggestions. Up next includes an Akechi and Makoto thing (because they fascinate me), and a Haru bonding piece, as suggested to me and because who doesn't love Haru? Thank you so much for your support, guys!


End file.
